Coincidence
by knight of fire
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires have been enemies since the dawn of time but this is all about to change. Two girls one werewolve and one vampire join Cherub and kill the enemies of their parents.
1. Info

Prologue

The Vampires of Romania and the Werewolves of Spain have been enemies since the dawn of time. Ordinary people like you would not know you are just mortals and they keep it a secret from mortals. However, I'm going to tell you now but don't tell anyone I told you otherwise we will both die…

It was a long time ago, one of the first Werewolves, and one of the first Vampires set eyes upon each other and fell in love. But this was a time when father's had power over their daughters **_(this is so unfair)_** so the Werewolf girl was forbidden to carry out this love**_ (Romeo and Juliet.) _**The Werewolf and Vampire ran away together, the father werewolf was so angry he created War.

All the other vampires and werewolves hated each other so when they ran away , they were killed and vampires and werewolves agreed to stay out of each other's way.


	2. Kiss Romania Goodbye

Chapter 1 Kiss Romania Goodbye

Transylvania, Romania 27th June 2013

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me?" Selena screamed at her mum who was leaving the house ready to go on holiday to LA with her Dad. Selena was trying to convince her mum let her have her belly pierced like every other 12 and 13-year-old girl at Transylvania high, but being English meant that Mr and Mrs Deirdre had completely different ideas to the Romanian parents although they were just as much Vampires as anybody else in Transylvania. Yes, it's only Vampires in Transylvania the Werewolves live in Spain. So ignore the horror films and myths it is only Vampires in Transylvania and the rest of Romania. Selena transported out the house to school in the dark forest of Jaskina _(Azkaban to Harry Potter fans)_ and She forgot which one was her locker and could not get it to work and hit it with a hammer (Mortal School) when she finally wrecked it so much it came off its hinges she discovered it was Gabe's locker. _(Epic fail)_

"Selena Deirdre to the principal's office now!" the microphone boomed. 'Oh no' thought Selena. When she got to the office she said "you know that locker thing was a mistake right".

"What locker thing?" asked the Principal poking his head into the corridor "SELENA!" he screamed, "What have you done?"

"I thought that's what this was about," whispered Selena feeling rather small. "No this WAS about your parents"

"Oh, What about them?" answered Selena

"They're dead" replied the Principal "Good riddance to those nasty Vampires," he muttered under his breath. Selena told him to have more respect for his Youngers then punched him in the face and threw him out the fifth floor window. Selena then realised that she had to go to England where her aunts, husband's sister works.

Salisbury, England 29th June '13

Selena arrived at the care home and sat down on her bed lonely and bored. Two days went on forever but when 1st June finally came. Zoe arrived at the Care home and as soon as Selena saw Zoe, she had a flashback.

Flashback Spain 2007

Selena went with her mortal aunt to Spain and she obviously could not tell her aunt so her parents told her to be careful and aged just six she went to SPAIN! While there, her guide was Sam Dru a boy of about 15 years of age.

"You're Zoe Dru_,_" gasped Selena the girl in question just glared at her.


	3. Bye Bye Family

My name is Zoe Dru and I'm a child of the night, a werewolf. There are 4 things you should know about me the first is I cannot see only sense when something is near, secondly I only speak Spanish or the langue of the Wolves, I refuse to speak English because the English killed my sister, finally I can kill a man in less than 15 seconds.

* * *

Spain June 20th 2013

* "I hate you and wish you were dead!" * I screamed at my parents in Spanish, they wanted me to go to England so I was safe from the war, but that was the country that ended my sisters life, so no way on this bloody earth was I going to the county of murderous.

"Young Lady you will go to England and you will speak English" my father growled in English i know from exponents he was going to lose control any second now,

* "Zoe, do we have to bring alpha into this?"* My mother spoke softly in Spanish to me I know if he was brought into this I was going to have to do it. See my family like a lot of people in the village are werewolves but unlike the myths we can change when ever and are born not bitten, I growled several rode word under my breath in Wolf then ran from the house my wolf form came out before I had even reached the trees.

School June 25th 2013

Today was my last day of school next week I was going to England hip hip hurray, I was sitting in history class when I heard the dreaded voice

* "Miss Dru come to the head masters office amiably!"* I looked up wondering what I had dome this time,

* "Miss Dru"* my teacher called nodding towards the door I looked around the class then headed to my death. When I got to the Office Mr. Fred wordlessly handed me the phone saying in Spanish,

* "It's your brother"* I slowly held the phone ton my ear I was sprised when my brother stared speaking in Wolf,

* _"Sis, mum and dad are gone, I'm in the hospital, Pleas go to England and stay low"_ * I felt like crying, my brother was ding, I smashed to phone in my hand them ran into the window and into the forest.

England July 1st 2013

I arrived at the care home at Midday the head care worker lead me to a room with one other girl when she saw me she cried in English with a Romania accent

"Your Sam's sister?" I did not like being called Sam's sister so I glared at her until she looked away, I plonked myself on the bed and peered myself for a life with murderous.


	4. Fists First Think Second

Chapter 3 Fists First Think Second

Cherub

Zara opened the door of her office and it was ankle deep in fizzy drink foam. "DARREN ROSS! Come here NOW and explain this!" screamed Zara. Darren who was rather annoyed that Zara knew it was him straight away. "Why do you always blame me" asked Darren in his sweetest little boy voice.

"Because it's always is you" replied Zara smugly from behind her foamed desk. You are going on a recruitment mission to Salisbury and you have only been here 10 months.

Salisbury

"Get your butts to school you fucking children!" Mrs Abagale screamed with a faint bit of threating of a spanking, she was the nastiest of all the care works. Selena and Zoe rushed down stairs and flew/leaped through the door. They ran at inhuman speed to the bus stop where they jumped on it just as it started to pull out. *"She is a grumpy old cow"* Zoe said in Wolf, Selena looked at her confused, she had no clue what so ever about what Zoe had just said. Zoe noticing the confused look on Selena's face and began mooing with a hunched back. Consequently, everyone on the bus looked at Zoe as if she was a complete retard, but Selena understood and smiled at Zoe while saying, "I agree". Darren was the 0nly kid who dared laugh and he was now on the wrong side of the Vampire and Werewolf. When they got to school, Selena walked up to his locker and smashed it in with no weapon other than her fist, them Zoe chucked him across the hall. They were officially at war with Darren but also in detention!

At Detention

Detention is another word for War, well not for most people but it is for Zoe, Darren and Selena. In the middle of war (AKA Detention) Miss Walker came in and looked around before calling,

*"Miss Dru, there something more important for you to be worrying about"* she said gravely in Spanish

*"Is my village destroyed?"* She said a bit too excitedly

*"No, Your brothers in a coma"*

*"No, No he can't be"* she cried in Wolf, tears running down her face before turning and jumping out of the window with no scratches then she ran for miles.

Selena finished off Darren by kicking him in the bulls and then transported to the Care home, leaving Darren to go back on the bus dishevelled and beaten by Selena and Zoe's beyond Cherub moves.

* * *

**_I Know Zoe is meant to hate English but she does not want to show her weakness in front of a vampire but she's still probably not going to speak English._**


	5. Rath of the Devil

**Rath of the Devil**

Zoe prov

We were playing snap in playroom when in human form (Mrs Abbolt) came through the door with her sickly smile,

"What did you do today little girlies?" the devil said in sheep's clothing

"We did a.. um… painting… in sci..art" Selena stuttered looking at Me

"What did you paint?" She said leaning closer

"A.. um… you know.. pink and purple spotty…..uhh…flowers" Selena continued to Stutter

"Pink and purple spotty flowers don't exist!" She screeched

"They do exist in Romania" selena said finishing quickly just as the doorbell rang,

"I'll come back to the mad world of pink and purple spotty flowers after I see what the person at the door would like".

I heard a voice I know only too well the voice of an angry Headmaster,

"I'm the Headmaster of Spring valley High come to talk about Selena, and Zoe's behaviour in detention."

I looked at the door, then at Selena, then finally at the window in The Old Langue I whisper to selena

"Go, Jump, Run!" at the same time as she said

"Window looks like our best option".

We both used our powers and leaped at the window hitting the ground at bone braking sped in seconds we had ran in to the wood, when we heard to Voice,

"Selena, Zoe gets your fucking ass in here now!"

The Woods

Normal POV

Zoe and Selena ran around tree trunks and branches to get away from the voices

"Come with me little girls" in that sweet malicious tone you get from disguised baddies in films and fairy tales.

Darren soon caught up to them when selena tripped on her high heels why did I have to wear 5-inch heels today she thought to herself.

* "Hurry, friend, hurry I sense a presence"* Zoe urged her in Spanish, she had no idea why she called the bloodsucker friend but she liked saying that word to someone who was not pack.

However, it was a wasted effort Zoe's warning was too late Darren came up behind them and caught them in a net of wood and silver. They were trapped like a fish out of water and there was nothing they could do.

Cherub Van

They were suddenly woken up by the sound of a starting engine and they knew they were going somewhere.

"Woken up I see" said Darren.

*"Oh it's you"* said Zoe in Spanish disgusted

*"Oh yes it is me"* He replied in Spanish then began again "and I am not kidnapping you although it looks like it we are going to a place that you two belong in and place for special people", he continued in English.

"Hey, I'm not a retard" said Selena annoyed

"Not, that kind of special" replied Darren "a good special the original meaning of special".

"I thought retard was the original meaning of special" stated Selena

"No gifted is the original meaning of special" said Darren "here we are at cherub".


	6. On Hold

This story is on hold while I rewrite and edit most of the chapters.


End file.
